Je suis un monstre
by xDinghy
Summary: Se passe pendant et après le 4x07 - SwanQueen - Emma se fait rejeter par sa famille, elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi seule et différente de toute sa vie. Ingrid n'est jamais très loin. Ses ressentis tout au long de l'épisode et une suite un peu différente que celle de la série...
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut à tous !  
>Je vous poste ce petit OS qui se passent durant le 4x07. Je trouvais ça horrible ce que Emma ressentait, j'ai donc décidé d'écrire ses ressentis sur ce qui c'est passé.<br>Il n'y a pas vraiment de suite prévue, mais si vous aimez bien, j'ai éventuellement quelques idées pour un chapitre 2. (Vous pouvez me donnez un pairing, moi je le verrais bien en SwanQueen (friendship ou ship ?).  
>Si vous lisez mon autre histoire <strong>_**Juste un regard****,**_** je progresse, je n'ai pas abandonné mon histoire, il me faut juste un peu (beaucoup) de temps. ^^  
>Je ne pense pas que les paroles aient un rapport, mais j'ai écrit tout l'OS en écoutant "Don't let me go" de Reign.<br>**__**Enjoy !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aucun personnage de OUAT ne m'appartient.<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ça doit être vraiment excitant !<p>

C'est ce que je venais d'affirmer avec enthousiasme. J'étais heureuse pour ma mère, elle venait d'avoir un enfant, elle avait l'occasion de s'occuper de mon frère mais au fond de moi, cette phrase sonnait faux. Oui, ça faisait plaisir de voir une Mary Margaret s'épanouir auprès de Neal. Et ça faisait mal. La voir si heureuse avec lui me donnait l'impression de perdre de l'importance dans le cœur de mes parents. Oui, j'étais jalouse de ce bébé, il avait tout ce dont j'avais pu rêver pendant vingt-huit ans.

Je me rendis compte du regard insistant des personnes qui m'entouraient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

-Le biberon, souffla Aurore.

Je descendis mon regard vers la bouteille, une aura de magie l'enveloppait et le lait était en train de bouillir.

-C'est juste, tu sais, magique, bredouillai-je. Je me suis entraînée pour capturer la Reine des Neiges. Et je suppose que je suis encore un peu trop lancée, plaisantai-je.

Je le posai, souris et tendis les bras pour saisir mon petit frère. Mary Margaret recula d'un coup pour que j'évite de le prendre. Je perdis mon sourire, blessée. J'avais toujours cru naïvement que mes pouvoirs ne les gênaient pas. Ça les arrangeait bien quand je les débarrassais d'un monstre, mais pour m'occuper d'un enfant… Qu'est-ce que j'avais espéré ? Toute sa vie elle avait été pourchassée et traquée par la magie, bien sûr qu'elle avait peur de moi.

Elle avait l'air choquée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Je m'en moquai.

Mon téléphone vibra. Je décrochai rapidement, soulagée qu'on me sorte de cette situation.

-Allô ?

-Emma il y a quelque chose qui se passe à l'horloge…

* * *

><p>-Ils nous aiment peut-être, mais ils nous craignent aussi, déclara Ingrid.<p>

-Non, c'est faux, m'exclamai-je.

-Tu ne les as jamais vus tiquer devant tes pouvoirs ? Tu n'as jamais vu le tiraillement de panique juste derrière leurs yeux ? Même pas une fois ? Je trouve ça difficile à croire.

-Ils m'aiment pour ce que je suis, y compris mes pouvoirs.  
>Comment pouvais-je affirmer de telles choses alors qu'une situation pareille venait de m'arriver il n'y avait même pas une heure ? Elle avait peut-être raison au final… Qu'est-ce que je disais ? C'était la méchante, elle essayait juste de m'embrouiller. Devant mon silence, elle ajouta :<p>

-J'ai cru ça une fois aussi Emma.

* * *

><p>-Il est normal que tu te sentes bouleversée.<p>

Je voulais des réponses, pas me faire retourner le cerveau par cette femme.

-Vous pensez savoir ce que je ressens ? m'énervai-je.

-Je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même Emma.

-Bien sûr, parce que vous m'avez pris… Quoi ? Un an de ma vie ?

Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Cette tarée ne savait rien de ce que je ressentais.

-Quand tu vivais avec moi, tu parlais tout le temps de tes parents. Tu étais si en colère contre eux qu'ils t'aient abandonnée.

-Ils avaient de bonnes raisons de le faire. Je le sais maintenant.

-Ça ne change pas le fait que tu te sois sentie non désirée pendant vingt-huit ans.

-Ils n'avaient pas le choix, argumentai-je.

-On a toujours le choix Emma, ils auraient pu te garder, ils auraient pu trouver une autre solution, ils auraient pu essayer !

Je m'étais longuement imaginé la vie qu'aurait été la mienne si mes parents ne m'avaient pas mise dans cette armoire. Nous aurions vécu dans ce monde, nous serions resté ensembles pour toujours à Storybrooke, je n'aurais pas connu Neal et toute la souffrance qui allait avec, mais je n'aurais jamais eu Henry et il était bien un des seuls à en valoir la peine.

-Ils ont fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour sauver un royaume entier !

-Tu étais leur seul enfant et ils t'ont utilisée pour briser une malédiction. Ils utilisent toujours tes pouvoirs.

-Ce n'est pas vrai…

-Vraiment ? Combien de fois les as-tu sauvés ? Combien de fois t'es-tu plus sentie comme la Sauveuse que comme leur fille ? Et tous ce qu'il faut, c'est une petite erreur, un accident pour que toi et tes pouvoirs passent de leur salut à leur pire cauchemar.

On aurait dit qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées, c'était tout que j'avais vécu. Je ne devais pas la laisser m'embobiner, mais elle disait seulement la vérité. Je sombrais petit à petit dans ces mots en ayant de plus en plus de mal à lutter.

-Tu ne les connais pas, ni moi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître Emma, j'ai été toi, différente, incomprise, seule.

J'avais toujours été seule, même maintenant, je n'étais pas toujours intégrée.

-… Et maintenant, ils ont choisi d'avoir un autre enfant.

Aussitôt partie, ils n'avaient pas hésité à me remplacer. Peut-être avaient-ils déjà renoncé à me retrouver.

-… Et tu ne penses pas qu'ils remercient chaque jour leur bonne étoile qu'il soit normal ?

Normal, ce mot résonna. Je n'étais pas normale à leurs yeux. J'étais juste une personne qu'ils toléraient dans leur vie. Ils devaient tellement être heureux que leur enfant ne puisse pas fermer une porte d'un mouvement de main.

-Ils m'aiment, m'acharnai-je.

L'eau du verre posé entre nous bouillait. Il fallait vraiment que je me calme, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elle avait raison, mais je refusais d'y croire.

-Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un que tu ne comprends pas, lança-t-elle comme une fatalité. Et tu sais ce qui arrive quand les gens ne comprennent pas quelque chose ? Ils en ont peur, et ils te regardent comme un monstre !

Ils me regardaient tous comme telle. J'étais de très mauvaise foi, mais la vérité me sauta aux yeux. Monstre et magie étaient deux mots inséparables, jamais l'un sans l'autre. J'étais juste un monstre. Et qui pouvait bien aimer ça ? Je devais la faire taire, elle allait me rendre folle.

-Ferme-la ! hurlai-je.

Une onde sortit de mes mains, traversa la pièce et fit exploser le mur. On pouvait maintenant observer le parking. Mary Margaret allait me tuer. Ce n'était qu'un accident pourtant, ce n'était vraiment pas juste ! Mes mains grésillaient de magie, des étincelles jaillissaient de mes mains.

-Que m'as-tu fait ? paniquai-je.

-Je n'ai fait que te montrer qui tu es réellement.

Non, je n'étais pas juste un pylone électrique.

-Faites en sorte que ça s'arrête !

Mes mains ne cessaient de luire. Je pensais que si j'avais pris un poulet, il aurait été grillé dans la minute.

-Je ne peux pas, me répondit-elle en souriant. C'est toi Emma et c'est beau.

Elle fit un geste de mains et disparut sous mes yeux dans un nuage de neige. Je sortis lentement par le trou que j'avais créé.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je contemplai l'ampleur des dégâts, il y avait des briques partout autour de moi. Je baissai le regard vers mes bras, la magie semblait s'être dissipée, mais je ne voulais pas encore prendre de risques inutiles, j'allais attendre un peu avant de prévenir quelqu'un.

-Emma ! Tu vas bien ?

Je me retournai brusquement, c'était David et toute ma famille avec lui. On dirait que mes plans pour rester seule venaient de tomber à l'eau.

-On était si inquiets, dit Mary Margaret.

Ça faisait du bien d'entendre des paroles réconfortantes après tout ça, mais je devais rester sur mes gardes.

-Attends, m'écriai-je affolée.

-Il semble que vous n'ayez pas besoin de mon aide finalement.

Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'entendre le sarcasme de Gold en cet instant.

-Swan, qu'est-ce que ce monstre a fait au poste de police ?

Crochet venait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Un monstre, c'est vraiment comme ça qu'ils nous voyaient ? Tous ? Je n'étais donc qu'une bête pour eux ? Ils venaient clairement de confirmer l'idée qui me trottait en tête et ça faisait mal, très mal…

-Le monstre qui a fait ça n'était pas la Reine des Neiges, c'était moi.

Ma voix se brisa sur ces mots. Le penser était une chose et l'avouer en était tout une autre.

-Quoi ?

David me fixait comme si je venais de les maudire, et c'était ces regards que je voulais justement éviter.

-Gardez vos distances, je ne sais pas si je peux me contrôler ! Je ne veux blesser personne.

Ils ne cessaient d'approcher et j'avais vraiment peur de faire quelque chose que je regretterai. Je sentais toujours la magie circuler en moi. Je reculais doucement, il ne fallait pas qu'ils m'atteignent. Je me retournai pour m'enfuir, je ne savais faire que ça de toute façon, c'était mon passe-temps favori.

-Swan, me souffla Killian.

-On devrait tenir compte de ses mots, les avertit Gold.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

-Emma nous pouvons t'aider, s'exclama Elsa.

J'aurais tellement voulu qu'ils puissent m'aider, surtout la blonde, elle savait quoi faire, mais j'étais trop paniquée pour les laisser s'approcher de moi. Au moindre sursaut, je pourrais leur lancer une boule de feu.

-Restez éloignées !

Je progressais vers ma voiture, mais je sentis Crochet me retenir.

-… Laissez-moi partir ! criai-je.

Je venais de relâcher une grande partie de mes peurs en m'énervant, mais ma magie en avait profité pour partir avec. Une onde me traversa et fit tout exploser autour de nous. Un lampadaires vacilla et commença à tomber dangereusement vers cet idiot de pirate qui n'avait rien vu.

-Attention !

David se précipita pour le pousser et éviter que ça ne l'assomme mais il n'eut pas le temps de reculer suffisamment et le poteau s'effondra lourdement sur son épaule. Mon père s'écroula au sol dans un cri. Je me précipitai vers lui, mais Mary fut plus rapide. Elle l'examina rapidement afin de voir si rien n'était cassé et l'aida à se relever. Elle me lança un regard noir.

-Emma !

Elle venait vraiment de me reprocher de l'avoir blessé alors que je n'avais pas arrêté de les prévenir que je ne me contrôlais pas. Je la regardai tristement, déçue. Ingrid avait raison, ils ne me comprenaient pas. Je devais partir.

-… Emma attends, s'il te plait, reviens.

-Swan !

-Maman !

-Ce n'est rien !

Ils essayaient tous de me stopper, mais il était trop tard, j'avais traversé le parking et venais de grimper dans ma voiture. Je lançai le contact et appuyai de toutes mes forces sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

><p>J'étais confortablement installée dans ma petite voiture jaune. On la critiquait souvent, mais qu'est-ce que je l'aimais. J'avais passé tant de temps dedans. C'était comme une deuxième maison.<p>

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je ne cessai de penser à… tout ça. Tout était flou, brouillé dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas aligner deux réflexions. La douleur et la peine me rongeaient. Quand j'avais vu leurs regards, ils étaient tous si effrayés, ils avaient l'air de regarder un lion sorti de sa cage. Même chez Henry cette lueur de terreur s'était installée au fond de ses yeux. J'observais la ville Storybrooke avait l'air si paisible vu d'ici, toute éclairée, peu de circulation, loin de tous ces problèmes.

_-Tu es un problème pour ceux que tu connais, _me souffla une petite voix.

-C'est faux, ils m'aiment.

_-Comment pourraient-ils t'aimer ? Ils te craignent et maintenant plus que jamais.  
><em>

C'était vrai, il n'était pas comme moi. Il me considérait juste comme un monstre. L'amour ne m'avait apporté que de la peine. J'avais cru que ça n'arriverait plus. Comme quoi j'avais eu tort, j'avais encore placé mon cœur entre de mauvaises mains. Pendant ces dernières années, je ne m'étais jamais autant laissée aller sur mes sentiments, et je n'avais jamais autant souffert que maintenant. Ils ne me comprenaient pas. J'étais peut-être destinée à ne jamais être aimée, à ce que personne me comprenne et ne me réconforte.

_-Ingrid te comprend, elle est comme toi. Elle pourrait t'aider à te contrôler, t'apprendre à ne blesser personne. Elle pourrait être ta famille.  
><em>

-Et Elsa ? Elle a besoin d'aide, elle aussi.

En y repensant, cette après-midi, ça avait été la seule à ne pas avoir l'air de me juger. J'avais juste vue de l'empathie dans ses yeux.

_-Elle est comme toi, comme vous. Vous pourriez vous entraider. Vous seriez normales.  
><em>

-Non, ça ne peut pas changer, je suis juste un monstre, aux yeux de tous.

-_Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'essayer ?  
><em>

Quelle bonne question, je n'avais rien à y perdre alors… Pourquoi pas ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.<br>Un petite review ? Ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça m'aide à m'améliorer, donc n'hésitez pas !  
>N'oubliez pas de me dire pour un deuxième chapitre (ou pas).<br>Mon Twitter: MarieRossetto1  
>Je vous love «3<br>Dinghy **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

**On dirait bien que ça ne sera pas un OS ****finalement. À la suite de vos demandes, j'ai écrit un deuxième chapitre (SwanQueen) qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je vais vous laisser découvrir ça sans plus d'attente. (Parce que oui, un mois c'est vachement long pour écrire un chapitre, mais pour ma défense j'avais examen. *Pas frapper*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review anonyme:<br>_lilly45_**: Moi non plus, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai écrit une suite. J'espère que cela va être à la hauteur de tes espoirs !

* * *

><p>Je devais rapidement bouger d'ici, rester là à me morfondre dans ma voiture ne servirait à rien. J'attachai ma ceinture et allumai le contact ; mais quand j'eus appuyé sur l'accélérateur, je n'avais pas avancé d'un centimètre. Pourtant j'entendais le ronronnement du moteur, signe qu'il n'était pas en panne. Je regardai par la fenêtre, tout avait l'air normal mis à part que la forêt avait pris une teinte mauve... Attendez, quoi ? J'observais cette fois avec plus d'attention, et je remarquais qu'une grosse aura enveloppait la voiture. Ça ne pouvait qu'être qu'une personne.<p>

-Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps à me remarquer Miss Swan, s'exaspéra Regina.

Je décidai d'ignorer le ton de sa voix :

-Que voulez-vous ? répliquai-je.

-Je viens vous empêcher de dérailler et de démolir cette ville ! râla-t-elle.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. La brune soupira, pencha légèrement la tête et ajouta plus doucement:

-Je voulais aussi savoir comment vous alliez.

-_Ne l'écoute pas, elle veut juste ton malheur, elle ne veut pas que vous soyez réunies.  
><em>

Ignorant mes conflits intérieurs, elle ouvrit la porte, s'assit sur le siège du côté passager et claqua celle-ci._  
><em>

-Êtes-vous au courant que vos idiots de parents et le pirate sont en train de retourner la ville afin de vous retrouver ?

-Comment avez-vous fait ? demandai-je en ignorant sa question.

-Fait quoi ?

-Pour savoir où j'étais, précisai-je.

-Je suis le maire de cette ville, je l'ai même créée. Il est donc normal que je connaisse tous les endroits où vous auriez pu vous cacher. Par élimination, j'ai fini par trouver. Pas en ville, il y a trop de personnes. Pas aux docks, le pirate aurait vite rappliqué. Les mines ? Je ne pense pas que vous aimiez spécialement ce lieu, mais arrêtez moi si je me trompe.

Elle attendit un instant avant de se reperdre dans son monologue.

-Il ne restait donc plus que la forêt, c'est assez tranquille et rare sont les personnes qui auraient pu vous déranger. Une fois ici, je n'ai pas eu très dur à vous localiser, votre magie bouillonne et on peu facilement vous repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde si l'on en possède aussi.

Je me raidis à ces mots et me rapprochai légèrement de la portière. Elle venait de me rappeler que je pouvais la blesser, et ça, Henry ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Ni moi d'ailleurs.

-Je sais me défendre Miss Swan, et surement bien mieux que vous. Je la pratique depuis bien des années maintenant.

-_Fais attention Emma, tu pourrais lui faire très mal._

Je sursautai, Regina venait de poser sa main sur mon avant-bras. Elle bougea doucement ses doigts et un frisson me parcourrut.

-Emma, je peux t'aider à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Laisse-moi essayer.

Je notai dans un coin de ma tête le tutoiement qu'elle venait d'instaurer.

-_Ne la laisse pas te manipuler. Elle te déteste, elle t'a toujours détesté toi et ta famille. Elle a toujours voulu se débarrasser de toi. Elle veut juste t'empêcher de trouver ta fin heureuse au près d'Ingrid et d'Elsa._

Je la fixai, mes yeux ne cessaient d'analyser la brune qui se tenait devant moi. C'était vrai qu'on ne s'était pas apprécié au premier regard, mais au fond je la comprenais. Je débarquai dans sa ville, dans sa vie et même dans sa famille puisque je passais du temps avec Henry. Je menaçais son bonheur, mais nous avons changé. Nous avons sauvé notre fils ensemble. Nous avons vécu tant de choses ensemble.

-_Elle n'est pas de votre côté, arrête de te faire des illusions._

-Tu mens... murmurai-je.

-À qui parles-tu ?

Je relevai la tête et écarquillai les yeux. Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ? Je me mordillai la lèvre.

-Je... À personne, pourquoi ? balbutiai-je.

-_Sérieusement ? Tu aurais pu trouver mieux._

Elle plongea ces yeux dans les miens, à la recherche d'une petite lueur qui pourrait l'aider à me comprendre. Elle me prit les mains et mon cœur rata un battement.

-Emma qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

-_Ne lui dis rien ! Ne lui parle pas de moi. Rappelle-toi: c'est elle votre ennemie ! Ne lui donne pas l'avantage._

Ces yeux noisettes me scrutaient avec une telle intensité que je me résolus à tout lui avouer. Je rompis le contact de nos mains pour me permettre de réfléchir correctement.

-Bon, depuis que je me suis enfuie, je me sens atrocement mal, je ne contrôle plus rien...

-C'est normal, les émotions sont ce qui dirigent notre magie. C'est instinctif, intervint-t-elle.

Je lui jetai un regard faussement noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle venait de m'interrompre.

-Désolée, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

-Je réfléchissais à tout ce qui c'était passé. Je prenais un peux de recule vis à vis de la situation. Et puis ça a commencé...

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-La voix, celle qui m'a dit que personne ne pouvait me comprendre à par Ingrid et Elsa.

-C'est donc ça... dit-elle pour elle-même. Emma, je te croyais plus intelligente que cela !

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais encore insulter ?

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité !

-Alors comme ça tu penses que je suis intelligente ? la taquinai-je.

-Pensais, corrigea-t-elle, mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Je lui fis signe de poursuivre.

-C'était elle ! Ingrid, depuis le début ! Elle te manipulait.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas toi qui me manipule et qui veut m'éloigner de mon bonheur ?

-_Exactement ! Je n'aurais pas dit mieux._

_-_Je ne veux que y contribuer.

Elle se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-_... Je crois que je viens de perdre cette manche._

La voix venait de dire quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas compris le sens de ses paroles. Mon cerveau tournait au ralenti. Je sentis Regina se tendre, surement à cause de mon manque de réaction. Doucement, je commençai à répondre à son baiser. La brune passa ses mains dans mes cheveux pendant que j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille, je voulais la rapprocher de moi au maximum. J'avais l'impression que ce moment ne se terminerait jamais, et pourtant je la sentis s'éloigner de moi. Elle me regarda et remit gentiment une de mes mèches blondes derrière l'oreille.

-Alors je ne suis pas vraiment un monstre ? murmurai-je en souriant.

-Le plus joli monstre que je connaisse, rétorqua-t-elle en se jetant sur moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Vous avez aimé ? Review ! :3 (Ou si vous avez pas aimé d'ailleurs)<br>Mon Twitter: MarieRossetto1  
>Love<br>Dinghy**


End file.
